coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8692 (24th July 2015)
Plot Beth finds a brochure for a campsite in Wales hidden under a cushion and thinks Kirk has booked them a six-month anniversary holiday. Ken passes on Joni's message to Robert. He tells Tracy she manages his restaurant. Sinead looks forward to her holiday to Wales with Chesney but hasn't told him about it yet. Sally is proud of Kevin as he goes to the bank to sort out a business loan. Tim's feelings of inadequacy grow. Gail sees Eileen and Michael kiss on the doorstep and is upset. Tony advises Robert to run a mile from Tracy and warns Tracy he won't give up on the shop. Luke decides to look at a stock car. Bethany calls on Callum and is thrilled when he agrees to pay for her trip to Paris. Ken is pleased that Tracy and Robert have got back together and compares them to him and Deirdre. Callum takes Bethany for a ride and rings a mate, Micky to call in a favour. Tim feels he has nothing to offer Sally and gets an idea from Craig. Gail warns Michael he's fallen into Eileen's trap - Michael retorts that he can, at least, trust Eileen. Kirk is confused when Beth thanks Kirk for booking the holiday. At the restaurant, Joni apologises to Robert, who hides his guilt. When Tracy gets a text from Robert cancelling their evening together as he has to work, Beth suggests they visit him. Callum gives Bethany an envelope full of money to take to someone and drives off. Luke cancels his plans to babysit Liam. Kirk goes to Tyrone for advice and is told to book the holiday so Beth isn't disappointed. Callum's mate, Micky, takes the money and hands Bethany drugs. Unseen, Callum videos her accepting them. Faye and Craig play music outside the factory to attract the staffs' attention, while Tim awaits Sally with a bouquet of flowers. When the girls head out to see what's going on, Tim proposes to Sally. At the restaurant, Robert tries to get rid of Tracy and Beth and is kissing Tracy goodbye when Joni walks in. Joni tells Tracy she's Robert's wife and slaps her. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Joni Preston - Sarah Harding *Micky - Phillip Mulhern Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Roy's Rolls *Callum Logan's flat - Hallway and living room *Preston's Grill, Alderley Edge *Two unknown streets Notes *Kate Waters was credited as a Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy and Robert are loved up, but there's a shock in store when she and Beth visit him at his restaurant; and Callum cons Bethany into buying a stash of drugs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,420,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes